3 am
by xxfloralxx
Summary: Spemily AU fic Spencer and Emily meet by chance at an abandoned restaurant... at 3 in the morning? Find out where this journey takes them
1. McDonalds

**Guys I don't even know what I was thinking. Enjoy.**

Emily was sitting on her couch watching Netflix. It was Friday night and her friends Hanna, Aria, and Alison were all busy. Hanna was at home, probably holed up in her room, watching the newest episode of her favorite show _Project Runway._ Alison was out at the mall with some of her field hockey friends, probably shopping for prom dresses. Aria was out on a date with her boyfriend of 2 years, Ezra. It was their anniversary and Emily had spent hours helping Aria pick out the perfect outfit. The credits started rolling on the T.V. screen and the brunette clicked on her phone to look at the clock. She winced when the screen lit up and temporarily blinded her. She quickly turned down the brightness and looked at the time. _2:19 am._ She sighed, figuring one more episode couldn't hurt, and quickly grabbed the remote to continue watching the next episode of _Gossip Girl_. She took a sip of her hot chocolate that was currently resting on the coffee table beside her. No sooner had she fluffed her pillow and readjusted her blanket there was a frantic knocking on her door. An immediate rush of panic went through her. Her mom was in Texas for another week visiting her father and none of her friends would be out at this hour. Slowly she rose up from the couch and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife from the drawer and went to the window. She peered through the frosted glass only to see a short, brunette silhouette standing on her doorstep. She knew immediately who the figure was and relaxed her muscles, setting the knife down on the table beside her. She opened the door to reveal Aria standing on her porch in the rain, shivering, with makeup running down her cheeks. Tears cascaded down the sides of her face as she sniveled violently and look up at Emily with pleading eyes. Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house quickly, wrapping the shorter girl in a tight embrace.

"Aria what's wrong?" Emily asked in a worried tone.

"Ezra and I broke up. He's been cheating on me with Maggie." She said, bursting into fresh tears. The heaviness of her words lingered in the air as Emily pulled her closer and rubbed small circles on her best friend's lower back.

"Oh Ar I'm so sorry. You need to spend the night here, you can't be out driving like this. Come sit on the couch and I'll go call your mom okay?"

Aria sniffled and nodded as Emily led her over to the couch and wrapped her in a blanket. She pulled out her phone, which had fallen between two cushions in her panic, and dialed Aria's mom. After telling the woman what had happened and gotten her permission to let Aria stay the night, she went over to the couch and gave Aria a glass of water. They sat there in comfortable silence as they waited for Aria to stop sniffling, the hum of the T.V. playing softly in the background.

"Hey Em?" Aria asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah shorty?" Emily answered, using the nickname that she knows makes Aria smile.

"Since I didn't actually get to eat any of my dinner with Ezra, is there any chance we can go out and get food?"

"Ar, it's almost 3 in the morning! Can't you just find something to eat in my pantry?" Emily laughed, nudging her best friend playfully on the shoulder.

Aria groaned and leaned her head on Emily, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. "Emmy I realllllllllllly want some McDonalds. Please? It'll make me feel better," she sing-songed.

"Fine, let me go grab my keys. You don't think there'll be anyone at McDonalds at 3am do you?"

"No why?" the shorter girl asked skeptically.

"Because I really don't want to change out of my pajamas," Emily laughed, referring to her grey t-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants."

"No Em I don't think anyone at McDonalds this time of night will care about whether or not you have pajamas on."

"Alright, come on shorty. We better get there before the line gets too long," the swimmer said sarcastically. 

They drove through the pouring rain for about 10 minutes before they pulled into the deserted parking lot of a 24/7 McDonalds. They got out and ran for the door, desperately trying to avoid getting their clothes too wet. When they stepped inside they noticed that it looked oddly like a scene from a zombie movie. More specifically the part of the movie where the zombies have killed everyone and the last remaining refugees find themselves in a dimly lit building that looks like a ghost town. The low buzz of electricity from the dim, flickering overhead lights filled the room. The teenage guy working the counter jolted awake when he heard the bell that signals the opening of the door go off. He automatically reached behind him for the soda gun, fearing that someone was there to rob his restaurant. When he saw that it was only Emily and Aria he relaxed, shrugged, and dropped the soda gun.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, what can I get you?" he asked, clearly half asleep

"Um we'll take 2 cheeseburgers, a 20 piece chicken McNugget, and 2 orders of large fries please," Emily said smiling warmly.

"That'll be $21.27."

Aria fished around in her purse for her credit card but Emily put her hand on her friend's arm and took out a twenty and two one dollar bills. Once she handed over the cash and took her receipt the two girls went to find a seat. It wasn't that difficult, considering they were the only two crazy enough to be there at this hour, and they quickly got situated in a booth near the bathroom doors.

"Her Ar can you wait for the food? I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah sure Em," Aria answered, her eyes beginning to droop.

"You're a lifesaver," Emily sighed in relief as she quickly shot up from the booth to go to the toilet.

She pushed open the heavy door to the public bathroom and cringed. The lighting in the room was even worse than it was out in the actual restaurant. The air around her smelled of cheap air freshener desperately trying to mask the aroma of a disgusting bathroom. Emily wrinkled her nose and darted into the nearest stall, trying to get out of there as soon as possible. She looked down and saw a mysterious green substance floating around in the toilet and immediately gagged. She backed up and went into the next stall, checking wearily for any colorful toilet surprises, and did her business. She came out of the stall, releasing the breath she'd been holding in attempt to drown out the smell, and went to the sink to wash her hands. She went over to the other side of the bathroom to dry her hands when she heard a loud bang behind her. She jumped and turned quickly, shocked at what she saw. She opened her mouth to scream but stopped short when two hands clad in black gloves quickly covered her mouth. She reached up in attempt to peel the hands away from her face and call for help, but the grip only tightened. She finally looked up from the hands on her lips and couldn't believe the scene in front of her. A figure dressed in black with long brown hair was hanging upside down from the air vent above. Emily flinched when the figure finally spoke.

"Please don't scream. I promise I won't hurt you. Promise me you won't scream?"

Emily nodded quickly, eager to have her mouth free so she could ask this girl what the hell she thought she was doing. The girl above her slowly moved her hands away from the swimmer's face. Emily jumped back so she could get a better look at the girl suspended from the air vent. She was lean and tall, from what Emily could tell, and her long brown tresses fell in waves around her as she hung upside down. She also had deep, chocolate brown eyes and an indentation right in the middle of her chin. She didn't look like a psychopathic murder or violent criminal. In fact, she looked about Emily's age and completely harmless.

"Hi," the girl whispered, giving Emily a crooked smile.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You do realize that you're hanging from an air vent in a McDonald's bathroom at 3 in the morning?" Emily whisper-yelled.

"Yes I do realize that, but before you ask, no, I'm not a criminal nor do I intend to kill you."

"Good to know," Emily whispered back in a calmer tone than before, a smile threatening to grace her lips.

"I'm Spencer, by the way," she said, flashing Emily another perfectly imperfect half-smile.

"Emily," the swimmer said, finally breaking into a smile. "So if you're not criminal or a serial killer, what are you doing crawling around fast food air vents at this hour?"

"Well this is going to sound crazy, but I like the challenge."

"The challenge?" Emily answered skeptically.

"I like to attempt crazy things just to say I did it. Just to prove to myself that I can do anything I set my mind on. I love planning, so I make these elaborate plans that have absolutely no point or objective, and then try to carry them out. For example, I planned this out for weeks. I just wanted to crawl around the air vents of a building at night without anyone finding out. The plan I made up covers any and every possible outcome and, if something goes wrong, I push my brain to the limit by coming up with a solution to get myself out of virtually any situation," she said, finishing with a proud smile.

"Wow… that's equally crazy and genius," Emily said in awe, wishing she had the confidence to do what Spencer did.

"Yeah, I like to think so. I've come up with a plan to get myself out of anything that could happen tonight. What to do if the cops were called, if I got caught, if I got stuck in the vent, anything you could imagine. But you know what the one thing I didn't account for was?"

"What's that?"

"I didn't expect the most beautiful girl at Rosewood Day to stumble upon me hanging out on an air vent in the bathroom of a fast food restaurant," Spencer said, smiling wide and chuckling.

Emily blushed a deep shade of red at the girl in the air. "You go to Rosewood Day? How come I've never seen you around? What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior too, I'm in your art class. I kinda just sit back and read. I don't really have many friends and I try to avoid most social stuff… one of the main reasons I like doing these things at night is because it's just me. Me and my thoughts. That's all I know. My parents are always out of town and my sister lives across the country. Lonely is just how I like it. But I've noticed you around… it's hard not to. You're the best swimmer at our school, you're unbelievably popular, and not to mention gorgeous. Every girl AND guy at school, gay or straight, is dying to get with you. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't one of them." Now it was Spencer's turn to blush as she couldn't believe she was openly revealing all of these personal details to a girl she just met.

"You think I'm pretty?" Emily asked, her shyness beginning to get the best of her as she ducked her head and tried to avoid eye contact with the girl above her.

"I think you're beautiful," Spencer said as she decided to be bold. She used her weight to swing back and softly lunge forward, enclosing Emily's lips in a "Spiderman" kiss. Emily kissed back, shocked at first, but quickly getting over it as she brought her hands up to the other brunette's cheeks in attempt to steady her gently swinging body.

When they broke apart, Emily opened her eyes, unsure of when she had actually closed them. Spencer opened her eyes and smiled at Emily one last time.

"Bye Emily," she whispered as she used her body weight to launch herself back up the air vent, carefully placing the vent cover back so that she wouldn't make any noise.

"Bye," she whispered back, sitting on the floor dumbfounded by what had just happened.

"Hey Em you okay? It's been like 10 minutes," Aria said, breaking Emily from her thoughts as she entered the bathroom.

"Yeah I was just on my way out," Emily said standing up and following Aria out of the bathroom, looking back over her shoulder one last time before closing the door to a McDonalds restroom at 3 in the morning.


	2. Take Me With You

**Hey guys! So based upon the requests I've seen, I've decided to make this into a multi chapter fic! I have a really cool plot line in mind so stick around to see what happens to Spence and Em** **The story is rated T for now but it may change later depending on what you guys want ;) and, as always, please don't be afraid to give me prompts or ideas for stories. I want to write the things you guys want to read so let me know!**

 _Monday at school:_

The bell rang at 11:45, signaling the end of 3rd period English. Aria hadn't shown up to class in attempt to avoid Fitz so Emily was left to finish their partner work alone. She hadn't gotten any work done, though, for she was far too busy looking at the clock. It wasn't that she minded doing all the work by herself, she knew Aria was having a tough time, but she was much too preoccupied with thinking about her next class. 4th period art, apparently with Spencer. Ever since that night at McDonalds nothing else was on Emily's mind. She thought Spencer was fascinating and wanted, no, needed, to know more about her. The kiss they shared was full of passion and Emily knew that she couldn't just ignore it, no matter how hard she tried. Honestly, she didn't want to. Judging by the look on Spencer's face when she opened her eyes, Emily knew she had noticed it also. The swimmer went to her locker and shoved her books in before practically running to get to class. She walked through the door, immediately scanning the room for the enchanting brunette, but couldn't locate her face anywhere. _I kinda just sit in the corner and read._ Spencer's words from that night played over in her mind as she looked from corner to corner. *Aha!* Emily thought to herself upon spying Spencer. She was sitting in the far right corner of the room, nose deep in some book. She was wearing black jeans and a maroon flannel button up. Her hair was in beautiful brown waves and she had a black beanie resting on her head. Resting on the bridge of her nose was the cutest pair of nerd glasses Emily had ever seen. She smiled as she quietly made her way over to where Spencer was sitting.

"Hey," she said quietly so she wouldn't startled the girl who was obviously very into her book.

Spencer's head shot up and she instinctively looked around to see who could possibly be talking to her. When her eyes found Emily's and the memories of Friday night played through her head, she blushed and closed her book, marking the page by bending down the top corner.

"Hey, sorry I'm not used to people talking to me," Spencer said bashfully, putting her head down.

"I don't know why they wouldn't," Emily said as she sat down next to the brunette. "Spencer can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Do you know what you're planning next?" Emily asked, hoping that Spencer didn't mind talking about her plans in school.

Spencer looked around, making sure no one was close enough to eavesdrop, and leaned into Emily. "Well I was thinking about something, but I haven't really worked out all the details yet. Why?"

Emily swallowed, hoping she wasn't about to overstep a boundary. After all, she hadn't even known this girl existed 72 hours ago. "Can I go with you?"

Spencer's eyes widened as she almost choked on the coffee she was drinking. She searched Emily's face for any signs that she was joking or that she was about to laugh in Spencer's face, but her gaze was only met with seriousness. "Emily are you serious?"

"You can call me Em if you want… all my friends do. And yeah, I'm dead serious. I really admire you Spencer. I wish I had the confidence to do what you do. Would you mind if I came with you next time? I understand if you don't want me to. I know you said it was your alone time and everything-"

Spencer started laughing, cutting Emily off. "Em, I would love to take you with me. Usually when people find out about my…. Extracurricular activities… they freak out and run. Or, vice versa, they give me a big long lecture about keeping myself safe and out of prison and finding a new "legal" hobby to pour myself into. In all technical terms I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm extremely careful not to break any laws. Besides, my parents are lawyers anyways. I'm just really surprised you want to go with me"

"So when are we going?" Emily asked, excited that Spencer had accepted her and that they were starting to become friends.

"I can probably have it all worked out by Friday. Is that okay for you?"

"I can make it work. What are we doing?"

"Ah, that, my dear Emily, is a surprise," Spencer said with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Should I be scared Hastings?"

"Most definitely, Fields."


	3. Window Warriors

**Hey guys I'm sorry the last chapter was really short but I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!**

Wednesday night Emily was sitting on her bed finishing up her homework. _9:15_ was flashing on the digital clock beside her bed. Usually she would've been done with her homework hours ago but she was trying to get ahead for the weekend since she wouldn't be available Friday night. Ever since art class on Monday Emily could not stop thinking of Spencer or their surprise destination. Suddenly her phone started ringing, pushing her out of her thoughts. She quickly picked it up and answered it, hoping it would be Spencer.

It wasn't.

"Hey Mom," she said, trying to sound enthusiastic, "What's up?"

"Hi honey!" her Mom's shrill, overexcited voice rang through her ears. "How are you doing?"

"Good! How are you and Dad?"

"Well honey that's what I called to talk to you about." Emily's heart dropped into her stomach. With her dad being in the military, she always feared the worst.

"Don't worry Em, he's fine. I just wanted to see how you would feel if maybe I stayed down here with your father for a while longer. We've really enjoyed being able to be together and I think spending a little more time with him before he leaves for Iran would really help our marriage. I just wanted to see how you felt before I made any decisions."

Emily grinned, happy that her parent still enjoyed spending time together. "Mom I'm doing great down here. Aria spends the night a lot and she says I'm always welcome over there, and Hanna and Ali said the same thing. If you think spending some more time with dad will be good for you guys then I'm all for it."

"That really means a lot to me and your father Emmy. We're so proud of you for being so mature about this. You've really stepped up and we feel that we couldn't be luckier to have such a wonderful daughter."

Emily sniffed, moved by her mother's strong words of affection. She was glad she could help keep her parent's marriage strong. "Thanks mom. I love that you guys are able to spend some time together. How long would you be staying?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe I would stay down here until summer and then you can come join us, even if it's just for a little while. You've only got about 2 months of school left anyways. Would you be okay with that?"

"Yeah mom that would be awesome. Maybe I could fly down and visit one weekend!"

"I'm sure your father would love that. Well, honey, I have to get to a dinner reservation but we both love you and we couldn't be more proud of you. We love you!"

"Love you too mom," Emily said laughing. "Bye."

"Bye sweetheart!" And with that the line went dead. Emily shook her head and silently laughed at her mom's giddy behavior. She loved that her parents were still as crazy about each other as they were when they first got together. Although distance tears a lot of people apart, Emily believed it kept her parents closer together. Not seeing each other all the time really made them appreciate spending time together when they had the chance. She turned back to her history books and continued to copy down notes. Her concentration was broken when her stomach started rumbling and it occurred to her that she hadn't had time to eat dinner. She was just about to head downstairs to make a sandwich when she heard a tap at her window. She slowly moved from her bed, pulling back the curtains until she was met with the darkness of night. She opened the window and looked around, making sure no one was out there. She went to close the window but stopped abruptly when she heard something rustle in the tree in front of her. She looked closer, expecting to see a squirrel, but was met with something completely different. She screamed and jumped back when she saw a face in front of hers.

"Em calm down it's just me!"

Emily looked up and saw Spencer crouching on a tree branch in front of her window.

"Spencer? What the hell are you doing?" The brunette exclaimed, feigning anger. Honestly she was overjoyed to see Spencer, even if she was in a tree outside her bedroom window.

"I uh I came to, um, ask you if you maybe… possibly wanted to go get some food but I get it if you've already eaten o-or if you don't want to go out with me um actually I should probably get going," Spencer attempted to climb down the tree but her foot slipped on a branch and she clung even tighter to the trunk.

"Spencer! Get in here before you hurt yourself!" Emily said, reaching her hand out the window to help the brunette out of the tree and into her room.

"Spencer you do realize that I have a front door don't you?" Emily asked, laughing.

Spencer picked a few leaves out of her hair and giggled, "I prefer the complicated way. Besides, I didn't know if your parents were asleep or something…"

"My parents aren't home now. My mom is visiting my dad in Texas. He's in the Army."

"And they leave you here by yourself? Wow, they must really trust you…"

"Yeah well what can I say, I'm pretty boring. I don't have parties or stay out late or skip school… hell I don't even use the oven when my parents are out," Emily said, blushing at her own dorkiness.

"Well if you don't use the oven then how do you make food for yourself?"

"I'm on a strict diet of microwave dinners and cereal," both girls laughed as Spencer took Emily's hand.

Spencer blushed at the beautiful girl in front of her. "Well maybe you could take a break from your special diet and come to the Brew with me? My treat."

"Spencer I would love to go to dinner with you… under one condition."

"What's that?"

"We have to use the front door, no sneaking in through the air vent," Emily smiled and took Spencer's hand.

"I promise we will use the front door like normal people. Although, if I remember correctly, last time you saw me in an air vent it ended quite nicely," Spencer said referring to their kiss less than a week ago.

"I guess I can't argue with you on that one… maybe tonight you won't even have to hang out of an air vent to have a happy ending," Spencer laughed and blushed, making Emily realize how sexual her words sounded.

"Sorry Spence, I didn't mean it like that I-"

"It's okay Em, I know what you meant." Spencer leaned over and took the swimmer's hand before leading them downstairs and heading to the Brew.

oO0Oo

"So tell me about yourself, Fields."

Spencer was sitting across from Emily at a cozy corner table at the Brew. She was having a burger and fries while Emily had chicken tenders.

"Well, I love chicken, I'm a swimmer, my dad is in the air force, and I like to paint."

"You paint?" Spencer asked, her surprise and amusement definitely showing through.

"No need to sound so shocked," Emily laughed, "I love painting. It's my favorite thing to do, besides swimming of course."

"I'm not shocked, just intrigued. I paint a lot too… you know, when I'm not busy crawling around air vents," Spencer said, taking a huge bite of her burger. "My parents are never home so I've had a lot of time to take up hobbies."

"Where are your parents all the time?"

"They're always at the law firm in Philly. When they aren't at work they're in California visiting my oh-so-perfect sister Melissa. I think I'm more of a legal obligation to them than a daughter. I always used to try to do things that would impress them. I got perfect grades, I was in every club and sport and I volunteered constantly. I finally realized it was hopeless and that nothing I did would ever be good enough so I just stopped and starting doing things to make myself happy."

"Spence I'm sure your parents love you and are so proud of you. I'm sorry they're not around much though," Emily said sympathetically, putting her hand on Spencer's arm.

The brunette shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. "You get used to it after a while. I almost kind of prefer to be by myself most of the time. Staying home alone definitely has its perks… I never have to wear pants around the house and no one ever argues with me about what to watch on T.V." Spencer tried to laugh it off but Emily could sense the hurt behind her words.

"Well if you ever get tired of being lonely, you know where to find me. By the way, how did you know where my house was?"

"You're friends with Alison DiLaurentis, right? I live right next door to her."

"But Ali lives on the street behind mine… you live there too?"

"Yep, I've seen you walk over from your house before."

"I can't believe I never noticed you before! But, now that you mention it, your face does seems kind of familiar. We definitely need to hang out more!"

"I'd like that a lot," Spencer smiled and the girls continued to eat their dinner in a peaceful, contented silence.


	4. The Heist

**Guys this is the best chapter yet… I literally almost peed my pants writing it. Enjoy!**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

The annoying blaring of Emily's alarm rang through the house, breaking the Friday morning silence. She reached over and turned it off, reluctantly throwing her blanket off of her legs and rubbing her eyes. She reached for her phone and turned it on, immediately checking her messages. Her eyes shot open when she saw she had received a text.

 _Spencer: 1 new text_

It was Friday.

She opened the message quickly, her heart pounding with excitement. She read it eagerly, breaking out into a wide grin.

 _S: Hey Em, any chance you would want to get breakfast? I wanted to discuss some details about tonight_

 _E: Sounds great! I'm so pumped! You wanna meet at the Brew for coffee in an hour?_

 _S: Sure, see ya then_

Emily quickly scrambled to hop into the shower. Once she was out, she went to her closet to pick out a cute outfit. She chose a pair of dark denim jeans with a rip in the thigh. She was torn between a cream colored button up and her favorite t-shirt. She eventually chose the t-shirt, not wanting to look like she was trying too hard, and put it on. It was a grey Rosewood Sharks Swim Team shirt with KILLER printed on the back of it. Killer was the nickname her team had given after she slayed the record for the butterfly at last year's regional swim meet. She cuffed the sleeves of the shirt and grabbed a pair of navy Vans and went to do her hair and makeup. She chose to put her hair up in a cute high ponytail. She also opted for her glasses instead of contacts because they made her look cuter- or so Hanna claimed.

She looked at her watch and smiled. She had exactly 10 minutes to get to the Brew and meet Spencer. Emily was proud at how much better her time management skills had become ever since her mom had starting visiting Texas. Having to do everything for herself had really helped her mature and helped keep her out of trouble. She grabbed her backpack and her wallet and headed to the Brew. Everything was better since she met Spencer. She drove a little faster, she sang a little louder, even the sun shined a little brighter. Emily had only had one girlfriend before, but she had never felt like this. Knowing Spencer for one week had already topped what had been almost 2 years of a relationship. She drove down the road, finally content with how her life was going. She thought she couldn't be any happier until her favorite song began playing on the radio. 1985 by Bowling for Soup was her all-time favorite. She sang along loudly the entire ride to the Brew.

"DEBBY JUST HIT THE WALL! SHE NEVER HAD IT ALL! ONE PROZAC A DAY, HUSBANDS A CPA! HER DREAMS WENT OUT THE DOOR WHEN SHE TURNED 24. ONLY BEEN WITH ONE MAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER PLAN?"

Emily slowed down when she came to a stop sign and used the opportunity to roll down her windows and turn up her radio.

"SHE WAS GONNA BE AN ACTRESS! SHE WAS GONNA BE A STAR! SHE WAS GONNA SHAKE HER ASS ON THE HOOD OF WHITE SNAKE'S CAR!"

She pulled into the brew parking lot and played air guitar, completely oblivious to the person who had come up to the window to her car.

"HER YELLOW SUV IS NOW THE ENEMY, LOOKS AT HER AVERAGE LIFE AND NOTHING NA NA HAS BEEN NA NA ALRIGHT SINCE"

A new voice joined her in the chorus, startling the swimmer whose eyes shot open.

"SINCE BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN, MADONNA, WAY BEFORE NIRVANA TEHRE WAS U2 AND BLONDIE AND MUSIC Still on MTV…" Spencer trailed off when she realized Emily was no longer singing with her.

"Sorry I couldn't resist… that's one of my favorites," Spencer said sheepishly. Emily laughed and got out of her car.

"Don't be sorry, it's my favorite too! Not a lot of people know Bowling for Soup…"

"Yeah well I try to stay cultured," Spencer laughed, taking Emily's hand as they walked into the Brew.

oO0Oo

"I'll have a mocha latte with 3 espresso shots and… What do you want Spence?" Emily asked as they stood at the counter to order their coffee.

"You go ahead Em I'll pay for my own!"

"No way! You bought me dinner this week, coffee is the least I can do," the swimmer argued.

"Fine fine. I'll have an Americano, black, please."

"Wow you drink it black... I'm impressed," Emily mused.

"Yeah… I think cream and sugar ruins the actual coffee taste," Spencer shrugged, blushing. She blushed harder, embarrassed at the fact she was even blushing in the first place. Spencer usually wasn't the soft type, but something about the way Emily picked out all the little things melted her insides. They sat down at the same table they had on Wednesday.

"So Spence what details did you want to go over?" Emily asked, worried that Spencer had rethought the idea of bringing her along.

"Well I just wanted to give you a basic run through so everything goes smoothly. For one thing, don't wear any bright or flashy colors… I know it's cliché but all black is probably your best option. Next, if the police were to show up, which I doubt they will, just be cool and let me do the talking. I've had more than a few run ins with law enforcement but I always get out of it with a warning. They know my parents would kick their asses in court," Spencer chuckled.

"So what exactly are we doing?"

"We are going to an art studio, my dearest Emily."

Emily's face paled. "The Philadelphia Art Studio? Seriously?"

"That's the one. Why, what's wrong with the art museum?" Spencer asked, an amused smile creeping upon her lips.

"Nothing I guess… but what are we going to do there?"

"We're going to look at paintings, duh!"

"Why can't we just do that during the daytime Spence…?" Emily asked, confused at where Spencer was going with this.

"Because, you can't do what you want during the day Em," Spencer said winking.

Emily laughed at her cryptic tone and eventually conceded. "Okay fine. I trust you Hastings. What time are we leaving?"

"Can I pick you up around 1:15? Don't tell anyone this, but they turn off the alarms at 1 am. Saves them money somehow. They just let people believe the alarms are still on so no one sneaks in, but I know a guy on the security team. I have all the insider information," Spencer grinned proudly.

"Impressive, I think I might have to tag along with you more often Hastings." Emily smiled and caught Spencer's gaze. She leaned across the table and placed a lingering kiss on the brunette's lips which was quickly reciprocated. When the need for air became apparent they broke the kiss, smiling goofily at each other. Spencer leaned in again but was interrupted by the sound of her phone alarm going off.

"And that means it's time for school," Spencer groaned, earning a pout from Emily.

oO0Oo

Emily arrived at school and hastily shoved her books into her locker. She was definitely nervous about tonight. A thousand different scenarios and outcomes played through her mind as she rummaged through her bag for her English book. She was so deep in though that she didn't notice her 3 best friends approach her.

"Hey Em," Hanna said, making Emily's head shoot up as she dropped her books.

"Shit, someone's a little on edge," Aria said, a worried look crossing her features.

"You alright Em?" Ali asked. Emily and Alison had tried dating for a little while, but eventually decided they were better off as friends. Their relationship was so short lived, Emily didn't really consider Ali a "girlfriend". Even though they broke up, they still remained best friends as they always were, although Ali still had a noticeable soft spot for the swimmer.

"I'm fine guys, just a little tired. I don't sleep very well when I'm home by myself."

"Em if you get scared you know you're always welcome to stay at one of our house," Aria said sympathetically rubbing her hand on Emily's arm.

"Thanks guys," she smiled.

"So Em, we're having a sleepover at Aria's tonight, you're coming right?" Hanna asked.

"As much as I would love to I kind of have plans…" Emily said, hoping that her friends wouldn't pry for too much detail.

"Ooh Em is it a date? Who is she? Dos she go here? Do I know her?" Hanna fired questions like bullets.

"Is she a bitch? I need to meet her before you go out with her," Alison chimed in, her defensive side shining through.

"Guys ease up!" Aria pleaded. She was always the compassionate one.

"Calm down guys she's really nice but I doubt you know her. Her name is Spencer and she's in my art class," Emily said, blushing at the memory of their kiss at the Brew.

"Wait Spencer… as in Hastings?" Ali asked, her disapproval clear in her tone.

"Yeah... why?"

Hanna stepped forward, pushing Ali aside. She knew how defensive she got over Emily.

"I've heard that she has a criminal record… breaking and entering I think… be careful around her Em."

"She's really nice and I like her a lot, okay? Nothing you guys say about her can change that," Emily aid shutting her locker and walking off to class, leaving her friends standing in the middle of the hallway with looks of worry plastered on their faces.

Emily aid shutting her locker and walking off to class, leaving her friends standing in the middle of the hallway with looks of worry plastered on their faces.

oO0Oo

Emily paced back and forth around her room nervously. It was 1:10 a.m. and Spencer would be there to pick her up any minute. She looked at her reflection in the mirror for the millionth time, uncertain if what she was wearing was appropriate. She had on black jeans, a long sleeve black shirt, and black combat boots. Her phone chimed and she jumped. She was really anxious about tonight. She wasn't sure if it was the actual breaking in that had her nervous or the act that there were butterflies swarming in her stomach. She groaned at the effect Spencer had on her. She pulled out her phone, hoping it was Spencer.

 _S: Hey I'm here_

 _E: On my way out_

Emily put her phone on silent and took one last look at her room. Even though her mom was halfway across the country, she still felt like she was going to get caught for sneaking out at night. She turned her light off and ran downstairs to join Spencer in the car, locking the door behind her.

She opened the passenger side door of Spencer's car and quickly buckled in. "Step on it," she said half- jokingly.

Spencer laughed at Emily's frazzled behavior, "Calm down Em this isn't a James Bond movie. Besides we haven't even left your driveway yet."

"Yeah you're right… I'm sorry. It's just I've never done anything like this before."

"Relax Em, we'll be fine. Just don't be scared… they can smell fear."

"Whose they?" Emily asked, a panicked expression crossing her features.

Spencer laughed and patted Emily's upper thigh reassuringly. "No one I was just kidding Em. You seriously need to lighten up, this is supposed to be fun."

They drove down the highway in comfortable silence, Spencer's hand resting on Emily's leg to help keep her calm. When they arrived at the museum, Spencer parked her car one block over so no one would suspect anything. Spencer led Emily around the side of the building where a ladder was attached to the brick wall.

"You first," Spencer whispered, helping Emily up onto the rungs until she gained her footing. Spencer followed close behind, making sure Emily didn't fall and no one was behind them. They reached the roof and slowly stood up. Emily gasped at the view. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. All of Philly was lit up and glowing. Spencer appeared by her side and took her hand, rubbing soothing circles on it as she leaned over and kissed the swimmer's cheek.

"We better get going Em," Spencer said, tugging gently on the brunette's arm.

They went over to the air duct ventilation cover and Spencer pulled something out of her bag. Emily couldn't see what it was, but had a pretty good idea when she heard the noise it made when Spencer turned it on. The drill unscrewed the bolts from the floor, allowing Spencer to lift up the vent cover. She slowly lowered herself down, feeling for where the bottom of the vent was. Fortunately it wasn't too far down and she slipped inside the vent with ease. Emily went next as Spencer slowly helped her into the air duct. What they didn't realize was that they were directly above the security room where there was a guard, asleep in his chair. Spencer put her finger to her lips as a plea for silence and she motioned for Emily to follow her. Emily took one step forward and an alarm started blaring throughout the vents. Emily shot Spencer, whose face was a pale shade of white, a panicked look as Spencer grabbed her hand.

"Emily come on!" she yelled as they crawled as fast as they could down the vent. They heard the police guard get up and run down the hallway. They crawled over the second vent opening, Spencer making it cleanly across. Emily was halfway over when the floor fell out from under her. The guard had opened the hatch, causing Emily to fall out of the vent.

"Em!" Spencer rasped, turning back around. The guard grabbed Emily and handcuffed her hands behind her back and sat her down on the floor.

"Spencer go! I'll be fine! Just go!" she yelled. She knew that if she went to jail, her punishment would less severe than if Spencer was caught. She had a track record, unlike Emily.

Spencer nodded and ran, desperately trying to think of a way to save Emily. She climbed back up to the roof and ran to her car. She drove around the front of the building and picked up a fairly large sized rock. She hurtled it at the giant glass window, hoping it would distract the guard long enough for Emily to get away. She pulled into the trees so she was hidden as she waited for Emily to come running out.

Emily tried to pull off her handcuffs but it was no use. Soon enough there were multiple police officers leading her to the squad car rather forcefully. She looked around for Spencer and finally spotted her standing in the woods. Emily shot her a brilliant smile and chuckled to herself. As scary as it was, the whole situation did have some humor to it. The smile was wiped off her face, though, as another thought crossed her mind. _Her mom._ Her mother who, just 2 days ago, told her how proud she was of her for being mature and not getting into trouble. She knew that they would have to call her parents when she was arrested. She racked her brain for a solution and finally came up with one that might work. It was a long shot, but not impossible

oO0Oo

She was led into the police station by a guard with no hair and an enormous gut, probably from one too many donuts. There was no one in the station except a young officer who was 19 at the most, half asleep at his desk. When he heard he door shut behind them he jolted awake and tried to make himself look busy, to no avail.

"Here James, put her in a holding cell. I have to head back out and look for the accomplice. Make sure she gets her phone call and her parents come pay the bail. Check her record okay?" the officer said, handing Emily over to the younger guard.

"Yes sir Officer, I'll get right on it," he said, taking Emily's arm gently and leading her through a door to a room with a holding cell and a few payphones. He took off her handcuffs and led her over to one of the phones.

"You get one phone call, make it good. I've checked your record, Emily. You're an excellent student, the top swimmer at your school, and you have no trace of any negative record. Your bail is $25. I feel like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," he smiled sympathetically and handed the receiver over to her.

Emily quickly dialed Ali's number, hoping that she and Hanna would be awake and willing to go along with her plan. The phone rang once, then twice before someone on the other end picked up.

"Hello?" an annoyed voice asked. Alison.

"Hey mom…" Emily said, trying to sound convincing.

"Emily? What the hell why are you calling me mom? What number are you using? Do you have any idea what fucking time it is?" Alison sounded confused, so Emily tried her best to give her as much info as possible without giving away her plan. After all, the guard was standing right there.

"Mom I'm kind of in jail… I need you to come pick me up," Emily said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Emily you're in jail?! How did you get there? Are you okay?" she heard Hanna yelling something in the background about her current situation and winced. She knew Hanna would say I told you so later on.

"I'm fine, Mom, it's really no big deal. I just need you to come pick me up. Bail is $25."

"We'll be there in 20," and with that the line went dead and Emily hung up the receiver.

"My mom will be here in about 20 minutes," the brunette told the guard who nodded and led her over to a holding cell which was, thankfully, empty.

oO0Oo

Alison sighed as she hung up the phone. She looked over at Hanna who was beyond mad.

"I knew that Spencer girl would get her into trouble, Ali, I just KNEW it. We shouldn't have let her go out tonight!" Hanna yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Hanna calm down. Maybe this wasn't even Spencer's fault…" Aria said, trying to keep her blonde friend calm.

"Yeah Hanna, there will be plenty of time for I told you so later but right now we have to go down to the police station and pick up Emily! It has to be her parents who pick her up so I suggest you put some heels on, my lovely wife," Alison said.

Hanna's face broke into a grin as she started laughing. "Alison you can't possibly be suggesting that we pose as a lesbian couple, go down to the police station, and bail our 'daughter' out of jail can you?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Wait, what am I going to do?" asked Aria, scared at what the two blondes might suggest.

"You can be our baby!" Alison exclaimed, making Hanna laugh even harder.

"Is it because I'm the short one?"

"Of course not…" Hanna said between giggles, "You just have a little baby face."

"I'm only agreeing to this for Emily's sake," the tiny brunette huffed, "I think we still have Mike's baby stroller in the attic.

"I'll go get my keys."

oO0Oo

21 minutes later, Emily heard the door leading to the holding cells open and close. She lifted her head from her hands and couldn't believe what she was seeing. In front of her stood Alison and Hanna, arms crossed over their chests, stern maternal looks plastered on their faces. Ali was in a pair of heels, sweatpants, and a shirt that were obviously Aria's mom's clothes. Hanna was in a pair of heels and a pencil skirt with a blazer that were also Ms. Montgomery's. She had an ascot around her neck and she strongly resembled a flight attendant. The best part, though, was Aria. She was curled up in a stroller covered up to her chin with a blanket, a blue baby beanie that was far too small was stretched across her head in attempt to cover up her hair. The guard followed close behind, looking extremely skeptical.

"Are these your… moms?" he asked, trying not to laugh. It was obvious he didn't believe their act but was going to go along with it for Emily's sake. After all, it was 2 a.m.

"Um yes… hi mom… mama," she answered, doing her best to look like an ashamed daughter who would surely be grounded for life.

"Emily Catharine Fields do you have any idea what time it is?" Alison snapped. She was pretty convincing.

"Do you even realize how much trouble you're in young lady? You made us get out of our bed, wake up your baby sister, and drive down to the police station to bail you out of jail. You are in a world of trouble. Now come on we're leaving." Hanna said.

"Not so fast ma'am," the guard said stepping in front of the door. "I need to see some identification."

Alison stepped forward, having no regard for personal space. "It is 2:00 in the morning. My wife and I got a call that our daughter was in jail and needed to be bailed out. Do you honestly think my first thought was to grab my I.D.?"

"Well you and your wife both had time to get dressed so…"

"We were in the middle of foreplay, thank you very much," Hanna snapped, making him step back, "Not that it's any of your business," Emily snickered, earning a glare from both Hanna and Ali.

"Well ladies if you don't have and I.D. on you how can I be sure you're really her parents?"

Ali held up her hand to his face, showing him the ring on her left ring finger. They really had thought of everything. "And besides that, if we weren't together would we do this?" Alison grabbed Hanna by the hips and kissed her. Hanna, not missing a beat, wrapped her arms around Alison's neck and deepened the kiss. Emily stared at them wide eyed, wondering if that was the first time they had ever done that. When they broke apart, the young guard stood there dumbfounded. There was something showing through his pants and Alison scoffed.

"Officer?" she asked sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Y-yes ma'am?" he stuttered.

"Either take the flashlight out of your pocket or get your fucking penis under control." And with that she grabbed Emily's arm and let her out of the police station. Hanna ran close behind, pushing the stroller with baby Aria in it hastily.

They all got in the car and sat there in stunned silence before bursting out into laughter. Aria cackled while Ali sat there with tears running down her cheeks.

"You guys- that was- the best thing- I have ever witnessed," Emily choked out in between laughs.

"Hanna, that was amazing, please marry me," Ali cried out, doubled over.

"Okay Emily but seriously how did you get in prison? Was it that Spencer girl's fault?"

"Not entirely. Can we talk about it in the morning? I'm really tired. Prison really takes a lot out of you."

"Yeah sure, but you have to talk eventually," Aria said, stretching out her leg which had cramped up about halfway through her stroller ride.

"I will, I promise," Emily said before dozing off, subconsciously wondering what happened to Spencer.


	5. The Morning After

**Hey guys I'm finally back! Please don't murder me because these last few weeks of school have been hectic, but fortunately today was my last day and I'm finally able to dedicate a lot more time to my writing! Anyways, enjoy!**

Emily's eyes fluttered open the next morning and a sharp pain shot through her back. Her hand flew to her lower back and she winced, trying to recall the events of last night and why she was now asleep on Alison's floor. _The floor._ No wonder her back was killing her. Usually she had to be the one to get the air mattress at sleepovers because crashing on the floor did murderous things to her muscles. She must've been too tired last night to care. She laughed lightly to herself as the events from the previous night played through her head.

She picked up her phone, about to text Spencer out of habit, and the grin was wiped off of her face. She had never heard back from Spencer last night. Emily looked around at the 3 sleeping girls. Aria and Alison were spooning the pillows on Aria's bed (Emily made a mental note to hassle them relentlessly about it later) and Hanna was snoring, her head resting in a puddle of drool on her pillow.

Emily got up, trying to be as quiet as possible so no one would wake up and force her to talk about what she was doing out with Spencer at 2 in the morning. She was almost to the doorway when the floor let out a seemingly deafening creak. The brunette winced and looked to see if anyone had woken up. Aria stirred and Alison pulled her in closer. Hanna, however, was not spared. She bolted upright and narrowed her eyes at Emily. The blonde looked over at her sleeping friends before getting up and walking over to the swimmer, grabbing her arm and leading her into the kitchen.

Emily sat on one of the bar stools at the island while Hanna silently went over to the coffee maker. She poured a cup of coffee for Emily and one for herself. She wordlessly sat down across from the brunette and poured milk into the cup. She stirred slowly as the dark brown liquid turned to a creamy shade of tope.

"Emily what happened last night?"

Emily flinched, startled by the sudden noise intrusion. She looked down into her coffee and hung her head in defeat. It would've been a lot easier to dodge the questions if it were Aria, or even Alison, asking them but this was Hanna. She wouldn't stop until she got answers- and not just some half ass yes and noes. Hanna started tapping her fingers and Emily knew she had to give her the truth. The whole truth.

"Spencer and I were just hanging out," she mumbled, head still hanging down like a puppy who had just been scolded for peeing on the carpet.

"Oh, really? Because last time I checked hanging out was watching movies and painting your nails, not getting arrested at 2 in the morning for breaking into an art museum and making out in the air ducts!" Hanna ranted sarcastically.

"Hanna I was not making out with her! We're not even dating-"

"Oh since when has that ever stopped you?" Hanna snapped, taking Emily by surprise. The brunette closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _In through the nose, out through the mouth._

"Hanna I thought we had gotten past this," she whispered.

"Emily you know I forgave you for what you did, you're my best friend. How could I not? But just because you apologized and I said it was okay didn't make the hurt go away," Hanna said, a stray tear falling down her cheek.

"Hanna you know I didn't do it to hurt you. If I could take it back I would've in a heartbeat."

"I know you would Em. That's why I forgave you. I'm sorry, calling you out was a low blow."

"It's okay Han," Emily said, reaching forward Hanna's hand in her own and squeezing it.

"Last night was kind of my first date with Spencer," the brunette said quietly, "I asked her to take me with her on one of her runs and that's where we went. She doesn't steal things or do anything bad. It's hard to explain."

"That's okay Em, you don't have to elaborate if you don't want to," the blonde said sympathetically. This was the exact opposite of what Emily was expecting to hear.

"I really like her Han. I think I might want to be with her, but I just don't know how she feels about me. She's like this mystery with one hundred layers and every time I think I've broken through one I just find more and she doesn't make it any easier on me. She's so closed off I can never tell what she's really feeling."

"You should go talk to her Em. I called Mona last night, apparently they're friends and Spencer told her about you, she saw Spencer go inside her house last night. I know you want to make sure she's okay. Is that where you were going this morning?"

"Yeah… did you say she talked about me to Mona?" Emily asked. She was shocked that Spencer had mentioned anything about her.

"That would be correct," Hanna said smirking.

"Did Mona tell you what she said?" the swimmer pressed, eager to try and decipher whether or not Spencer liked her.

"She said that Spencer told her you were smart, funny, gorgeous, the most compassionate person she had ever met, and that you have the best boobs at Rosewood, which I kind of take offense to," Hanna faked a pout and looked down, cupping her boobs.

"Oh my god she did not say that!" Emily gasped, blushing furiously and instinctively looking down at her own boobs. Personally, she thought they were pretty great.

"Emily, my dear, I only speak the truth," Hanna said, choking on her own laughter. Emily's face was redder than a firetruck and her eyebrow was twitching the way it did whenever the brunette was extremely embarrassed.

Once the laughter had died down and the room returned to a state of comfortable silence, Emily's phone buzzed. She quickly grabbed it and opened her messages. Her heart rate went through the roof and relief washed over her when she saw Spencer's name flash across the screen.

"Hey Han I think I'm going to go over and talk to Spencer," Emily said dreamily.

"Okay but I have one question," Hanna said with a devilish tone in her voice.

"What's up?"

"Are you screwing her yet? Because if I were you I would've totally hit that by now-"

"HANNA!" Emily exclaimed exasperated, "I'm going now," and with that she shut the door and headed over to Spencer's house. It was still chilly when she got outside and the grass was damp with morning dew. The sun shone through the trees that were rapidly shedding their maroon, orange, and brown leaves. Emily stopped and took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. Fall was definitely her favorite time of year. The leaves were a vibrant multitude of different colors and everything seemed to smell like pumpkin and warmth. She walked over to Spencer's porch and tentatively knocked on the door. She hoped Spencer would be the one to answer it, Emily hadn't met her family yet and didn't want it to be any more awkward than it already was.

The door opened to reveal Spencer in a denim button up that barely reached her butt and some _very_ short pajama bottoms.

"My eyes are up here Em," Spencer said, giggling at the other girl's eyes roaming up and down her legs.

Emily looked like a deer that had been caught in headlights.

"Oh I uh s-sorry I um I was just, I came to see if y-you were alright and everything-" Emily stuttered and couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Em, it's okay," Spencer leaned forward and took Emily's forearm, gently pulling her inside the door and shutting it, "I'm fine and you're fine, that's all that matters to me."

Spencer took Emily's hand in hers and used the other to tilt Emily's chin up to meet her eyes. She gave the swimmer her signature Hasting's smirk and stood on her tip toes to close the distance between their lips. Emily immediately put her hands on Spencer's hips and leaned forward to deepen the kiss. They wasted no time in heating things up when Emily's hands moved under Spencer's shirt as the other brunette slipped her tongue into the swimmer's mouth. Emily let out a small moan and Spencer broke the kiss, panting and resting her forehead on Emily's.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna move this upstairs?" Spencer asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Spence what about your parents?" Emily asked. The tone of Spencer's voice sent shivers down her spine and heat straight to her core. She knew once she started she wouldn't be able to stop and she didn't want to risk being interrupted by anyone.

"They're at a law convention in New York, they won't be back for days," she resumed kissing Emily passionately and guided her towards the staircase. Emily happily obliged and ran after Spencer, desperately trying not to break their kiss. They were doing fine until about halfway up the stairs. Emily sucked the brunette's bottom lip into her mouth, causing the latter to trip backwards and land on one of the steps. Spencer looked slightly stunned but after realizing she wasn't going to fall down the stairs to her death, began laughing and pulled Emily down by her collar into a passionate kiss.

They crawled/ran up the stairs hurriedly before Spencer pulled her into her room and slammed the door shut. Spencer slammed Emily against the door and began attacking her neck, sucking and nipping, making sure to leave a mark. Emily shoved her hands under Spencer's shirt and raked her nails up and down the shorter girl's abdomen. Spencer moaned softly into Emily's mouth; her body feeling like it had been lit aflame by the matches that were Emily's fingers. Emily's hands tried to reach higher under Spencer's shirt, but the pesky fabric would only allow her to reach the bottom of Spencer's bra. Her hands began their attempt at unbuttoning the brunette's flannel, only to fail when Spencer dropped to her knees and began kissing the swimmer's tanned stomach.

"Fuck it," Emily grunted as she quickly squatted down, grabbed the bottom of Spencer's shirt, and stood up quickly, ripping every button off of the shirt in the process and causing it to fall off of Spencer's shoulders. Emily moaned in approval when she saw Spencer was wearing nothing but a pair of lacy black boy shorts.

"Em that was really hot," Spencer half moaned as she kissed her way up Emily's body, her eyes darting around at the buttons scattered across the carpet.

"Shut up and kiss m-," but Emily was abruptly cut off when Spencer spun her around quickly, took her shirt off, and pinned her wrists behind her back. Emily gasped when she felt Spencer's center pressing directly into her backside. Spencer let go of her wrists briefly so she could unsnap the other brunette's bra.

Emily bit her lip harshly to suppress a moan when Spencer snaked her arms around her torso and began massaging and kneading her breasts. Something about the position they were in turned Emily on immensely and the pleasure only heightened when Spencer began rolling and grinding her front into Emily's back.

"So do I really have the best boobs at Rosewood?" the brunette teased.

Spencer's hands stopped their ministrations and she turned a deep shade of red.

"What?! Who told you- fuck!"

Suddenly, Emily's phone started vibrating rapidly in her back pocket, causing Spencer's hips to jerk forward.

"Oh shit," Spencer muttered as the vibration hit right on her center. She stepped back and Emily pulled her phone out of her jeans, checking to make sure it wasn't and emergency. The name flashing on her screen was ARIA and Emily completely forgot that Alison and Spencer's windows were right next to each other. Emily covered her chest and whipped around to see the window wide open, her friends clearly visible on the other side.

"Oh my god," she muttered, her face turning a hellish shade of red. Spencer whipped her head around and almost screamed. She dropped to the floor and crawled over to the nearest shirt on her floor and Emily awkwardly bent down to retrieve her shirt before slipping it over her head. Once she and Spencer were both sorted out she hesitantly pushed the green answer icon on her phone.

" _Emily!"_ snapped Aria. Emily winced, knowing that her friends had seen it all.

" _Good morning to you too Ar…"_ she said awkwardly, bracing herself for whatever was about to come next.

" _Do you mind shutting the blinds? Hanna and Alison got… 'inspired'…and they're going at like wild animals!"_ Emily looked at Aria through the window with a horrified expression and the tiny brunette moved off of the bed to reveal Alison and Hanna on top of each other, kissing each other wildly just like they used to. Emily shook her head and looked at Aria with a confused expression. She thought they were past this.

" _Are they…?"_ she trailed off.

" _I never thought they would again,"_ Aria finished, knowing exactly what Emily was referring to.

" _Okay well dump some cold water on them and I'll be over in 5,"_ Emily tapped the end call button and ran her hands through her hair in a frustrated manner. _They could not go through this again._

"Em is everything okay?" Spencer asked tentatively, snapping the swimmer from her thoughts.

"Yeah… I- I'm sorry Spence. I really have to go. I'll get you a new shirt, too," Emily gave her an apologetic smile and leaned in to give her an apologetic kiss goodbye.

"Don't worry about my shirt Em, it was totally worth it. I don't want our first time to be like that anyways… I'm going to make it romantic," she flashed Emily her signature Hastings winning smile.

"What are we Spence?" she blurted out. _Smooth Emily. Fucking smooth._

Spencer laughed and leaned forward, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Emily's ear and pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Emily Fields, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend and letting me take you out on a _real_ date? A legal one, of course," she added hastily.

Emily put her finger to her lips, pretending she was in deep thought, before smiling and nodding, placing a chaste kiss to Spencer's lips.

"Pick me up at 7," she whispered, her breath tickling Spencer's tingling lips, and with that she was gone, leaving Spencer standing dumbfounded in the middle of her bedroom.

 **A/N: Sooooo what did you guys think? What happened between Emily, Hanna, and Alison? What's to come? Where will Spencer take Emily on their real, legal date? Find out next chapter, which I will try to have up ASAP. I'm going on vacation for a week this Friday so I'll try to post a few more chapters before then/ As always, please feel free to review, PM me prompts, and tell me what you would like to see in the story. You can also message me ideas and prompts on my Tumblr (a-photography-fetish) All ideas and opinions are appreciated! Thanks!**


	6. Girlfriends? Girlfriends

**LET US FIND OUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED BETWEEN ALISON, HANNA, AND EMILY! (Forgive me for my crackships) As always please review and let me know what you think! (I feel like people are going to be extremely opinionated about this chapter… haha!)**

Emily yanked Alison's front door open and ran up the stairs and into Ali's room in record time. When she opened the door, Alison and Hanna were sitting on the bed with their heads in their hands and guilty looks plastered on their faces. Aria sat across from them with a disapproving look on her face.

Emily stayed silent as she crossed the room and sat in the big, fluffy armchair across from Alison's bed.

"Alison… Hanna? Is there anything you want to tell us?" Aria asked, glancing over at Emily.

"Should we tell them?" Hanna whispered to the other blonde who nodded reluctantly.

"Okay," Hanna exhaled a small breath, "Ali and I have decided to give things a second try."

 _Flashback:_

" _Okay… yeah… love you too Ali… don't worry I'll call later… bye." Hanna clicked end on her phone and flopped back onto Emily's bed, sighing happily._

" _Wow Han, she's really got you whipped," the brunette chuckled. Hanna and Emily were continuing their tradition of Wednesday night homework sessions. No matter how hectic their lives got or how conflicting their schedules were, the best friends always made time for each other on Wednesday nights. They would never make plans on Wednesdays, they were pretty much sacred._

" _I know and, surprisingly, I love it. Who knew I would actually end up falling for Alison DiLaurentis. I mean I always knew she had a girl crush on me but I never actually thought it would turn into this," she gestured to her phone whose lock screen showed off a picture of the blondes on their 6 month anniversary._

" _I'm really happy for you Han," the swimmer said, reaching out and rubbing the blonde's shoulder._

" _Em what did you get for problem 23?"_

" _Um I got thirty seve" the brunette was cut off by the sound of Hanna's phone ringing._

" _Hang on, it's the old ball and chain," Hanna joked, "Hey, love, everything alright?"_

 _Emily laughed at her best friend. She found it hilarious how Hanna's demeanor always changed when it came to Alison. Usually she was a sarcastic asshole who made extremely inappropriate jokes at extremely inappropriate times, but when Ali was around Hanna was a sweet pile of goo. Although she would never admit it out loud, Alison was definitely the princess in the relationship. Hanna was at Alison's beck and call 24/7 and loved every minute of it._

" _Ali, I can't, it's Wednesday. You know that's when I do homework with Em," Hanna lowered her voice and turned her body away from Emily. "Ali I know you're horny, you're always horny, but I really have to finish this paper. I promise I'll be there ASAP. No! Don't 'take care of it' yourself, waiting makes it better. I'll be done here soon. Okay love you, bye."_

 _Hanna glanced over at Emily, who was snickering uncontrollably, and the blonde simply blushed and returned to her homework._

" _Wow, what happened to the exhibitionist Hanna Marin I used to know?" Emily teased and poked her friend in the side._

" _I don't know… having sex with Ali is really special. Keeping it between us just makes it a lot more intimate, you know?"_

" _Yeah I totally get where you're coming from… I can't believe you've kept her tied down for almost a year." Not entirely true, but Emily would never tell Hanna that._

" _She really loves you Han."_

" _I know she does," the blonde said smiling widely and staring at her lock screen picture._

 _10 minutes later there was a knock on Emily's front door. The girls opened it and a shock of blonde hair leaped in and latched onto Hanna with utmost urgency. Hanna laughed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, gently setting her feet back on the ground._

" _Ali what are you doing here? I told you I would be done soon," Hanna giggled, planting a kiss on her girlfriend's lips._

" _I just really missed you! It's no fair Em gets you all to herself every single Wednesday," Alison pouted and wrapped her arms around the taller blonde's waist, linking her fingers at the small of Hanna's back._

" _Hi to you too, Ali," the swimmer said feigning annoyance. Truthfully Emily couldn't be happier that two of her best friends had found a soul mate in each other. She constantly joked with them that they had to get married so she would have to go shopping for one less wedding dress._

" _Pardon me," she said, playfully rolling her eyes. Alison got down on one knee and clapped her hand over her heart, "Hello my dearest Emily, royal queen of all formal greetings. I've come to claim the territory that is Hanna Marin so she can be of the upmost assistance in pleasuring-"_

" _Ew god Alison tmi!" the brunette shrieked and put her hands over her ears._

" _So Em, you mind if I steal your study buddy for the night?"_

 _A disappointed look crossed Emily's face. She was beyond happy that her best friends were so in love, but she hardly got to have one on one time with either one of them anymore. Alison was a lot worse about being apart than Hanna, though. At least Hanna respected when she and Alison had plans and usually kept the interruptions to a minimum. She glanced at Hanna who gave her the 'what the princess wants the princess gets' look and the swimmer sighed in defeat._

" _Yeah sure, go ahead," she made a vague gesture towards the door._

 _Alison squealed and pulled Hanna into a bone-crushing hug, "Thank you Emmyboo!"_

"Hey m _aybe we can get lunch this weekend?" Hanna tried to make up for being dragged away by Alison by promising to make plans with the brunette. She felt bad that she and Emily rarely hung out alone anymore, she really was, but Alison was her girlfriend, and girlfriends were supposed to come before best friends… right? But what was supposed to happen when your girlfriend_ _ **was**_ _one of your best friends? The whole thing was extremely jumbled but either way someone was going to end up getting disappointed._

" _But Han I got us a reservation for that new French place on Saturday!" Alison pouted and Emily rolled her eyes._

" _Sunday then, Em?"_

" _I wish I could but my mom is flying out to Texas to visit my dad and I have to drive her to the airport. Don't worry about it Han, we'll do something eventually," she added extra emphasis on the 'eventually' which didn't go unnoticed by Hanna._

" _Come on Han! I can't wait to get you all to myself," Alison wiggled her eyebrows and tugged Hanna out the door._

" _Bye Em! Text me later!" Hanna called, but the door had already slammed shut. Emily was furious and kicked the door._

" _Shit!" she hissed and grabbed her throbbing foot, which only fueled her anger. Her mom was working the night shift at the precinct and wouldn't be home until 12 tomorrow. Emily stormed down the hall, into the kitchen, and right into her mom's liquor cabinet. She went straight for the hard stuff and gulped down gin straight from the bottle. It had always been her and Hanna. Ever since the ninth day of second grade the two had been inseparable, and now Alison thought that just because she held some official title she had the right to whisk Hanna away at any given moment? Well Emily had an official title too. The best friend. No one was going to take Emily Fields's place. She chugged more of then gin and pulled back from the bottle when she felt dizzy._

 _She stumbled to the counter and grabbed her car keys, too drunk to even acknowledge her inebriated state. She drove and drove until she reached her destination: Hanna's house. The goal wasn't to hurt Hanna; the goal was to take down Alison. Unfortunately, Emily hadn't realized she would hurt Hanna in the process. She got out of her car, slammed the door, and stumbled straight up Alison's front porch._

 _She reached out and pounded on the door- hard. When no one answered, she picked up the potted plant on the door and smashed it on the concrete, hastily grabbing the spare key from the rubble._

 _She yanked open the door and was met with Alison right on the other side. The blonde's hair was a wreck and she was in nothing more than panties and a t-shirt. Hanna's t-shirt. She sighed in relief and dropped the bat she was holding when she realized the intruder was only Emily._

" _Damn Emily what the hell are you doing?" she screeched, smacking the brunette on the shoulder. Emily stumbled back slightly and soon rushed forward, poking a finger in Alison's face._

" _I'm here to speak to you, you selfish bitch!"_

" _Emily what the fuck, are you drunk?" Alison yelled even louder, cringing at the overpowering smell of alcohol radiating off of Emily. By this time Hanna had gotten dressed and was standing at the top of the stairs watching the fight go down._

" _Why do you always have to have her Alison? Don't you realize that I need my best friend? You KNOW Wednesday nights are our night but you just had to come over and get her didn't you? Well I wonder how much time she'll want to spend with you when she learns your pathetic secret!" Emily spat out the words like poison, leaving Alison stunned._

" _What secret Alison?" Hanna slowly made her way down the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest defensively, "We agreed no more secrets."_

" _Should I tell her or do you want to?" the brunette slurred. Alison looked like she was about to cry and it gave Emily an overwhelmingly delicious sense of power._

" _Emily you wouldn't dare!" she hissed, "Han, baby, it was nothing I promise," Alison pleaded with every fiber of her being, but she knew drunk Emily, and drunk Emily had no boundaries._

" _She slept with Noel the day before your 6 month anniversary."_

 _There it was, out in the open. Alison was stunned and Hanna looked like she was about to vomit. Emily flashed Alison a sick smile. Her work was done._

" _How could you do that to me Alison?! You promised nothing was going on with you and that son of a bitch! Are you still hooking up with him? What does he give you that I don't?"_

" _Hanna it was one time and we were both drunk! Please baby I didn't do it to hurt you!"_

" _Oh yeah Han, it was great to walk in on. I think it went a little something like this," she stepped forward and grabbed Alison's head, kissing her sloppily. Alison pushed back and spit, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand._

" _Emily what the fuck!" Hanna and Alison both shouted at the same time._

 _Alison reached out to grab Hanna's hand, but the other blonde slapped it away._

" _Get out Alison. Now."_

 _Emily laughed darkly to herself and sashayed down the steps as she heard the arguing behind her. It was good to be bad._

"All I have to say is that you better not hurt her again Ali," Aria said, "If you do, Em and I are going to go all whoop-ass on you. No exceptions."

"I won't Ar, believe me. It's been awful having to spend these last few months without her… I'll never do anything to jeopardize that ever again," she pressed a soft kiss to Hanna's temple, earning a blush in response.

"Before I condone anything we have to all promise to always make time for each other individually. We all have a different relationship with each other and I think that each of them are special and each deserve to be carried out in their own special way," Emily said, flashing Alison an apologetic smile.

"We promise Em, right Ali?" Hanna nudged her girlfriend who quickly nodded. She didn't know what would happen if there was a repeat of last time. Mistakes can only be fixed but so much.

"Well congratulations guys!" Aria said jumping up and pulling them into a group hug. Emily soon joined and then remembered that she had left Spencer behind. As if reading her thoughts, Hanna broke up the sentimental moment.

"So Em, Aria is a pretty efficient cockblock, eh?"

"Hanna," she groaned, blushing, "I'm glad Aria stopped us, though. I don't want our first time to be rushed and hasty, you know? I want to be romantic and take our time… you only get a first once."

"Good for you Em, but I have seen A LOT more of you and Spencer than I ever wanted to see," Aria laughed, patting her friend of the back.

"We have a date tonight, a legal one, of course," Emily chuckled, earning a stern look from Hanna and Alison. They were still s bit sore over the whole police station debacle.

"That's really great Em. I'm glad you've found someone you really like. What are you guys doing?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is that she's picking me up at 7. Honestly I don't care what I do as long as we do it together. She's so great… it's like when I'm with her I'm never bored and it's never awkward. I really think she's a keeper," she inwardly cringed at her cheesiness, but it was all true.

"Even though I still don't fully trust her, if you really like her I think we can give her a chance," Alison said. Hanna nodded in agreement but Emily thought that she still looked pretty skeptical.

"Well I was hoping you guys would say that because while I was over there she kind of asked me to be her girlfriend… and I said yes!"

The three girls broke out into shrieks as they all leaped up and went to hug Emily.

"Em this is huge, congrats!"

"Thanks," she looked down, blushing, "I was kind of hoping we could all have lunch together one day… I really want you guys to get to know her and vice versa."

"Consider it done, Em. She's welcome in our group."

"Thanks guys," Emily beamed and looked out the window into Spencer's room.

Life sure could be rewarding.


End file.
